Nowadays, demands for functions become complicated in a monitoring and control system of a power plant and, for example, the function of handling an accident as well as the function of preventing an erroneous operation are added to a conventional plant monitoring and controlling function. The monitoring and control system is provided with a graphical user interface device for alleviating an operational load on an operator that increases as the system becomes complicated as described above. The graphical user interface device has the function of notifying an operator of an operating state of a power plant in an intuitively easy-to-understand manner, using display of digital values, display of a graph, colors, display of a pattern and the like. In addition, the graphical user interface device has the function of outputting an instruction input from an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse and a touch panel to a power plant.
A plant monitoring and control system is used not only as a display tool for plant data but also as a tool for controlling a plant and determining a state. In a case where an operator uses a plant monitoring and control system, the operator cyclically performs the process of first, grasping a state of an entire plant from a display screen of macro information, then determining a major factor that affects the plant from a detailed information display screen of a device, and then controlling a target device from a control screen.
The number of monitoring and control data items tend to increase as a power plant and a plant monitoring and control system become complicated. Moreover, along with an increase in data item, the number of monitoring screens increases as well.
According to Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2, a screen configuration of a conventional plant monitoring and control system has hierarchical reciprocal links and is configured to reach an appropriate monitoring screen by following the links between screens. For example, on a default monitoring screen, macro data is displayed for grasping a state of an entire plant, and an operator performs the system operation of transiting to a detailed information display screen of a device by selecting an appropriate facility on the screen.